back to life without you (johnlock)
by ilumin1
Summary: Todos están muy preocupados por Sherlock, ¿Qué hará el sin John? John que ahora se encuentra en coma en una camilla, y todos los demás ignoran, que Sherlock es capaz de cualquier cosa por John, como hacer un pacto con el mismísimo demonio, Moriarty. Sherlock deberá renunciar a lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida para que John viva, y eso a lo que ha de renunciar es haberle conoci


primera persona: Sherlock Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no tendría que estar pasando. Miré a tu rostro, que poseía esa expresión tan serena, tan tranquila. Parecía que dormías placidamente. Desgraciadamente, eso estaba cuanto mas lejos de la realidad.  
- Qué no pueden hacer nada?! Una mierda! yo les diré que pueden hacer! pueden irse a sacarse, otra vez, el titulo de medicina! inútiles!- Dije yo con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Sherlock... Tranquilizate...- Dijo Lestrade con angustía.  
- Qué me tranquilizé ? Qué me tranquilizé?! Es que nadie lo entiende?! Que estoy perdiendo lo unico importante de mi vida!  
Lestrade miró al suelo arrepentido, los doctores miraron a otro lado... Esa reacción era tan típica de los seres humanos... La de preferir no mirar algo que duele... no lo veían, no querían verlo...  
-Sherlock, al final todos morimos, el cariño no es una ventaja.- dijo mi hermano sin piedad. Yo le miré a los ojos, como podía decir eso? él tampoco podía entenderlo... nadie, nadie en ese mundo, excepto el que se encontraba en esa camilla podía realmente.  
- Si te hubiese enseñado lo que John me enseño a mi, no dirías eso...- dije volteando mi cabeza hacia ti.  
Mycroft parecía sorprendido de mi respuesta, normalmente, hubiese buscado la forma de contradecirle dejandole en evidencia.  
-Dejarme solo!- sentenci , mientras miraba a ese hombre que significaba todo para mi.  
Lestrade obligó a Mycroft a salir de la sala, los doctores les acompañaron fuera.  
Lestrade miró con pena a Mycroft.  
- Mycroft... deberías ser más delicado...- Comentó Lestrade.  
Mycroft le miró con ira.  
- Solo dije la verdad!- respondió cabreado. Esta vez Lestrade le miró con más dureza -Ah, sí ? entonces... si me pasase lo mismo a mi, no te preocuparías lo mas minimo, no?- preguntó este irritado.  
Tras esto el se dió media vuelta, y se dispuso a irse, en el momento en el que mycroft le agarró del brazo -Si te pasase eso a ti, jamas podría recomponerme.- Dijo tragandose parte de su orgullo Lestrade le abrazó y este le devolvió el abrazo algo inseguro debido a no estar aun acostumbrado a esa clase de contacto.  
- Piensa un poco en tu hermano- Le susurró desde su pecho el policía.  
Yo, que era ajeno, a todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de aquella sala, me limitaba, a agarrar con fuerza la mano de John. Acerqué su mano a mi cabeza, y supliqué, que no se muriese.  
"Jamás saldría del coma." Eso era lo que habían dicho los médicos.  
-Ojalá... Ojalá no te hubiese caído ese poste... Ojalá no hubiesemos resuelto el ultimo caso... Ojalá no tuvieses que morir aquí ... John... Te necesito... Tengo todavía tanto que decirte... Por favor... No... No me dejes...- Esto último lo dije entre sollozos.  
En ese momento, pude escuchar una voz que me era familiar.  
- Todavía hay tiempo- Se me apareció la imagen de Jim Moriarty en frente de mi.  
Yo le miré sin entender, porque veía equella ilusión, la de mi enemigo, la de un hombre que estaba muerto. Aun así, quería saber sobre lo que acababa de decir, asi que me concentré mas en ello, e intenté evitar el pensamiento de que me estaba volviendo loco.  
- Qué quieres decir?- le dije, intentando recuperar la compostura.  
- Puedo hacer que el viva... Sherlock...- afirmó el fantasma Yo te miré ... Eso era posible?  
- Y qué sacas tu de ello?- le pregunté vacilante.  
-Si aceptas, volveremos atras en el tiempo, antes de haberle conocido, para ser exactos. En ese tiempo aun estoy vivo, si tu evitas conocer a John, yo seguiré con vida, y podremos jugar por más tiempo.  
-Sospechó, que si hago lo posible por no establecer una relación con John, el vivirá...- Dije intentando entender el trato.  
-As es-Confirmó Jim - Lo tomas, o lo dejas?- preguntó entonces. Yo me volví por ultima vez hacía a ti. Tu eras lo único que tenía, lo único que me importaba.  
-Quiero que John viva...- Acepté con un suspiro.  
Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-Pues bien... Que comienze el juego- Dijo la ilusión parlante.  
Una luz brillante envolvió por completo la estancia.


End file.
